Blood and Bruises
by bite-the-bullets
Summary: Dean and OC love story. Lilly Price is attacked by vampires and the Winchesters save her. This chronicles her developing romance with Dean. Rated M for more sexual scenes probably coming within the next chapter or two.


Lilly Price was two seconds away from slitting Dean Winchesters throat. She didn't remember what she was doing in his motel room and certainly didn't know what had happened before but she was gonna find out.

Lilly was a huntress who knew how to survive. She was quite beautiful with her long black hair and great body so she'd use it to her advantage. Lilly was the type of bad ass chick the guys wanted to have and the girls wanted to be. Nobody ever minded her staying in their motel room for a night or two or even paying for her gas and some breakfast. Of course, if anyone laid a finger on her, she would kick their ass. That's just how she was. She'd been tracking some vampires for miles and wasn't able to get any rest between tracking them and writing notes about them. On the day she decided to finally attack, she was so sleep deprived she couldn't keep up with the fighting vampires. Thankfully Dean and Sam Winchester were hunting the same vampires and got there just in time to rip one of the biters away from her neck. After killing the whole nest, Sam and Dean carried an unconscious Lilly back to there current motel room. And that's how she got here. Two seconds away from killing Dean Winchester.

Lilly was bloodied and bruised and laying on the Winchester's motel room couch. She was still unconscious.  
"What should we do with her?" Sam asked his brother, gesturing to the sleeping girl in the next room.  
"I don't know. Well at least I'm not sure yet. Maybe she can help us." Dean leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.  
"Help us how Dean? Why don't we just drop her off at a police station? She'll be safe there for a while."  
"Because Sammy, from the notes that were in her bag, she seems like a really good tracker. We could use someone to help us track down demons. Plus she's kinda hot." Dean said with a smirk.  
"Shut up,man." Sam laughed and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go pick up some more salt. Be careful. She could be dangerous." Then he was gone.

Lilly woke to the slam of a door. Startled, she tried to sit up but felt a burning pain in her side and was quite dizzy. She had gotten through worse pain before. She grabbed a combat knife that was left out on the table and, through the pain, Lilly stood up with a loud thud on the floor.  
Dean heard this from the next room and decided to go investigate.  
"Shit." He muttered discovering the empty couch, "Where'd she go?"

Lilly grabbed Dean from behind and put the combat knife to his neck. It dug into his skin ever so slightly that he could feel it. But it wasn't cutting him. "Who are you, why am I in your motel room, and where's all my gear?"  
"Woah, taking easy I'm trying to help you," Dean said slowly and calmly. "You were being attacked by vampires and my brother and I saved you. My name is Dean."

Lilly slowly lowered the knife from his neck but when she let her guard down Dean pinned her to the floor.  
"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you were trying to help me!" Lilly yelled.  
"I will if you promise no more knives to the neck." Dean said. Lilly all of a sudden used her legs to flip Dean around so he was the one pinned to the floor. "I won't make promises I can't keep, Dean... But sure. No more knives." She said with a sly smile. Just then Sam walked in the door. "Hey Dean, I remembered about half way there that I for got to bring enough cash to get some ammo and—" Sam spotted the two on the ground. "Should I come back later or..."

"Nope," Lilly said, "I think we're just about done here." She got off of Dean and extended her hand to help him up.  
"Uhh, thanks..." Dean said, taking her hand.

"No problem," she responded, " You can call me Lilly. Sorry for trying to kill you."

"I'm Sam," he said shaking her hand, "And I guess you've already met my brother."

"Yeah, and he told me what you guys did back there. Thanks." She said with a smile to both of them.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled. "I still have to pick up the ammo now that I've got more cash so I'll be back soon. Don't let Dean scare you. Make yourself at home."

"Sammy, she just tried to kill me! You're gonna trust her alone with me again?" Dean asked.

"You're the one who saved her from being bitten! Plus, she seems nice enough. See you later." Sam said as he walked back out of the motel.

Dean was still cautious so he put a knife in his boot for protection.

"Oh come on Dean i don't bite. I just though you were trying to kill _me. _" Lilly said trying to persuade Dean to sit down next to her on the couch. "What was i supposed to think? I was just attacked by vampires and woke up in an unfamiliar place. I'm a huntress. Why Wouldn't I try to kill you?"

"You know what? That actually makes sense." Dean said as he sat down with her. Lilly then noticed a bleeding wound on the back of Dean's head.

"Wow, that head wound looks pretty bad. Was that from one of the vampires? Let me take a look at it." Lilly said. But before dean could refuse, Lilly has pulled alcohol napkins from her pocket and started cleaning up the scratches and wounds inflicted by the vampires on his head.

"Oh god! Ow!" Dean closed his eyes and winced at the stinging pain from the alcohol. When he opened them, Lilly was focusing on the injuries at the top of his head and her breasts were directly in his face. Dean started to blush and his face became hot.

"Hey, Dean, my hands are kinda busy trying to bandage the main cut. Could you just reach into my back pocket and grab me a piece of medical tape?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." Dean replied. His hand hovered above the pocket on her ass. _Since when does Dean Winchester become a giddy schoolboy around girls, _he thought to himself, _stop hesitating and just do it. _He slid his hand into her back pocket. Her pants were so tight he could feel the perfect curve of her butt. He suppressed his urge to pull her closer and ravage her like he usually does to girls and just grabbed the tape.

"There. Good as new, Dean." Lilly said as she taped the last bandage. Lilly stepped back and admired her well placed bandages while dean admired her well proportioned body.

"I think I need to go take a shower... a really cold shower," Dean said. Then he looked at Lilly, "You know just to uhh, clean up the other wounds." He started to walk to the bathroom.

"Hey," Lilly said, "If you really want to help me, take me out for drinks when you get out. I've got a splitting headache that only more whiskey can fix!" she winked at Dean and walked off to get some fresh air.


End file.
